Under The Surface
by UndeniablyKinetic
Summary: Caitlyn acted like she didn't care. Tess acted like she was better than everyone else. But what happens when one person finally goes under the surface, and finds out what those two really are made of? Our first co-write, hope you like it. R&R please.


A/N: _Hey everyone! It's UndeniablyMe here!_ **And pyrolyn-776! This is our first co-write together and we're very excited about it! **_Excited_ _is an understatement people! Pyro nearly wet herself!_ **I did not! She's exaggerating!** _Ha ha. Yeah, but only slightly. Together, we're UndeniablyKinetic, so don't mess with us!_ **Yeah, what she said. **_Well, as the summary says, this story documents Caitlyn and Mitchie's eventful 2__nd__ year at Camp Rock! _**Yep, once again, what she said.** _Enjoy it peoples, because it's going to be one heck of a ride._ **For the third and final time, what she said.**

**--**

The phone rang three times and Caitlyn listened to it, back against her closed door.

"Caitlyn, open this door!" her father commanded, but she ignored him.

The phone continued to ring and she could feel the tears coming.

"Hello?" a tired and groggy voice asked on the other line.

Caitlyn sighed in relief. "Mitchie!" she said, slightly hysterical. "I need to talk to you..."

Mitchie's tone changed as she heard how desperate Caitlyn sounded, "Caitlyn? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Caitlyn sobbed, "No. Mitchie, I'm not."

"Tell me what happened." Mitchie's voice calmed Caitlyn down slightly, but she just couldn't shake the overflow of emotions she was feeling.

Caitlyn slid down, the events of the night coming back viciously. "Here's what happened..."

_The snow was drifting around the street, large white and fluffy, but as soon as it hit the ground of New York City it became dirty and messy. Caitlyn sighed as she stared out the window at the happy Christmas shoppers going about their own business; half wishing she was out of the fancy car and with them in the streets. Maybe that way she wouldn't have to join her father in meeting whoever her new mother would be._

'What a horrible Christmas present'_, she thought to herself._

_The driver pulled up to the restaurant and Caitlyn wrinkled her nose. The place stunk of money and rich people, and it all reminded her of Tess Tyler and the way she treated those that weren't as privileged as her. And if there was anything that put Caitlyn in a horrible mood, it was Tess Tyler._

_"Caitlyn, look happy for once," her father admonished, smoothing his own hair. "You don't want to make a bad impression on my fiancé now do you?"_

_"I hope she looks like a toad," Caitlyn said back, not even batting an eyelash as she said it. "She's not going to be anything like Mom."_

_"If she was, I wouldn't be marrying her now would I?" her father shot back._

_Caitlyn was wholly her mother's child in looks, but in personality, she couldn't have been more like her father. They both had sharp tongues and a quick wit, and arguments between the two of them were generally nasty and deep cutting. When Caitlyn's mother had still been living with them she had always been the one to break up arguments before they went too far, but because she wasn't there anymore, they usually went on and on..._

_"If she was anything like Mom she wouldn't be marrying you," Caitlyn snapped at her father, folding her arms._

_Her father's face crumpled at that comment and Caitlyn looked away, ashamed. She knew that her father missed her mother very much. She just wished that he'd show it every once in a while. _

_Gerald Gellar sighed. He wasn't sure he could handle a teenage daughter on his own. Without Catherine he was unsure of everything, how to talk to Caitlyn, how to discipline her. He just...he couldn't do it alone. "Caitlyn...I know you miss your mother and even if you don't believe me, I'm not remarrying to replace her. I loved your mother very much." he broke off, and Caitlyn turned away, to prevent him from seeing her eyes._

_Caitlyn looked back to her father, but before she could retort, the driver had opened the door for the two. Caitlyn deflated, "Let's just get this over with."_

_Caitlyn and her father walked sourly into the restaurant, each not speaking together. Gerald walked up to the host, saying, "Gerald, reservations for four."_

_Caitlyn snapped her head in his direction, "Four?"_

_He chuckled nervously, "Did I forget to mention that she was bringing her daughter?"_

_She narrowed her eyes as the host said, "Sir, your party is here, if you'd follow me please."_

_Gerald was torn, "She's your age Caitlyn. Look, the two of you might just end up being the best of friends!"_

_"Or she'll end up with mashed potatoes in her face and I'll be going home with you, wedding called off," Caitlyn said. Her father glared at her. "Hey, I'm just trying to be optimistic. Wasn't that what you taught me?"_

_Gerald shook his head, not amused. "Caitlyn, you will get through this dinner, poised and graceful, do you understand me?" The two followed the host, wrapped up in their conversation. "You will behave and if you upset my fiancé or her daughter in any way," the host stopped at their table, "you can kiss Camp Rock goodbye."_

_Caitlyn glared at his back, "Yes, daddy dearest. Poised and graceful. That's me! Just call me little miss sunshine."_

_Gerald sighed, ignoring her comment, he turned to his fiancé, "Teresa, sorry we're late."_

_As Gerald moved, Caitlyn got an eyeful of her future stepsister…Tess Tyler. "What is IT doing here?" Caitlyn snapped, folding her arms defensively over herself. Her father glared at her, but she ignored him. "Aren't you happy enough with ruining my life at Camp? Do you really have to follow me back home?"_

_"Oh please," Tess said, glaring. "I see you're still shopping at thrift stores, Caitlyn. How's that working out for you?"_

_"Teresa Abigail Tyler!" Teresa jumped in, putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "How could you be so rude?"_

_"Easily," Caitlyn answered for her. She turned to her father. "Dad, you're honestly not going to MARRY into THIS are you?"_

_He glared at her._

_"Caitlyn Hannah Gellar," her father warned. "Take your seat. Now."_

_Caitlyn was going to respond with another insult, but something in her father's eyes told her not to push it, and she sat._

_"Thank you," he said through clenched teeth, before turning back to Teresa. "I'm sorry Teresa, I thought it would go better than this."_

_Teresa smiled. "The night isn't totally ruined G.G.," she said, smiling. "It's still salvageable. Tess. Sit."_

_Tess did so, sitting across from Caitlyn and glaring. Caitlyn glared right back._

_"Excuse me," she said to a passing waiter. "Could you get me a plate of mashed potatoes?"_

_Her father looked at her, glaring and she offered a smile._

_"What? I'm hungry."_

_Tess said snobbishly, "Well now that you've shown up, I've completely lost my appetite."_

_Teresa Abigail Tyler!" She threw an apologetic glance towards Gerald and Caitlyn, before turning back to Tess. "A word in private please." It wasn't a request, it was a demand. Tess followed her mother angrily, leaving Gerald and Caitlyn to sort out their own conflict._

_Caitlyn faced away from her father, determined to ignore him. "I don't like her dad. I don't like her at all. And nothing is going to change that."_

_Gerald sighed. "Caitlyn, would you please just give TJ a chance? You might not have noticed, but she's trying! She was the one who suggested this dinner, Caitlyn. She wants Tess and you to get along!" Caitlyn snorted. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."_

_So this is my fault? You decide to marry some woman that I don't know, whose daughter is the incarnated dev..." Gerald glared. She didn't want to test her limits, so she rephrased, "You did this dad. This is YOUR fault. I don't have to like it, and you know what? I don't have to like them!"_

_Gerald's temper was rising with every word that Caitlyn spoke. He finally couldn't hold it in any longer. "Caitlyn!" The entire restaurant turned to them, but he ignored them. "I am marrying this woman whether you like it or not! Now, you can either get to know them, or sulk. But you should know, if you choose the latter, you'll suffer severe repercussions."_

_Caitlyn glared icily, something she had inherited from him. "I understand father." He faltered for a moment, she hadn't ever referred to him so coldly._

_TJ and Tess returned to the table at that precise moment. Tess was wearing her infamous scowl, while TJ was smiling tightly. "I'm sorry about the disruption."_

_"That makes two of us." Gerald returned._

_Tess and Caitlyn ate in silence, watching in mutual disgust as their parents flirted. If there was only one thing that the two could ever agree on, it'd be that seeing their parents together was just wrong. _

_Tess muttered, ""He's only marrying my mother for her money... Must be tired of being poor... He's chosen well though. At least my mother is beautiful. Judging from the looks of you, I'd say your mother must have been one ugly duck. Or maybe you just got unlucky..."_

_Caitlyn stumbled out of her chair, feeling two emotions. One was anger; the other was a feeling of being numb. She let the anger take control. "For a while Tess, I couldn't help but think how beautiful you were. But now, I see that you're one of the ugliest people I've ever met." She nodded to the table, tears gradually forming in her eyes. "Goodnight everyone and good riddance."_

_Caitlyn didn't waste a moment. Hastily, she left the restaurant, ignoring her father's pleas to come back. She ran for a while, to be sure that no one had followed her._

_They hadn't._

_No one ever had…No one ever did._

_"Taxi!" she called out, flagging one down. She pulled her coat closer to her body and sighed as the yellow cab stopped by the sidewalk._

_Where to Miss?" the taxi driver asked, looking in his mirror back at her._

_Caitlyn sighed."Anywhere... Anywhere but here," was all she could say. _

_The taxi driver looked confused. "Miss, I need an actual destination," he said, staring at her._

_She sighed. "The corner of 12th and 9th please."_

_The taxi driver nodded and they drove down the slushy streets, Caitlyn staring out at the miserably gray sky. She had refused to cry in the restaurant, but here there was no reason to hold back. She cried her heart out, bitterly thinking of her father. He didn't care that she was still hurting from her mother being gone. He didn't care that ever since Tess Tyler and her had their falling out that she was the last person in the world she EVER wanted to see._

_And yet, here again, Tess was ruining her life._

_He didn't even care, she thought as she stared at the drifting snowflakes. He didn't care that the girl insulted her and hurt her ALL the time. He just cared about himself. He always had. Maybe that's why he and Katherine always fought..._

_Caitlyn though back to the night where her parents had that huge argument over nothing. It was just who had left the milk out of the fridge and let it spoil, yet it escalated to a huge fight that ended up with her mother storming out of the house. She hadn't been leaving... She was just going for a drive, to calm down... But that truck driver had been tired and hadn't seen her coming. He hit her, and that was the end... She was gone, forever, in a blink of an eye. And she was never coming back..._

_Caitlyn sobbed harder. Her father hadn't even cried at the funeral. It had been five years since then, and he still never showed that he missed his wife at all. But he hadn't been able to look at her for three days afterwards. He locked himself in his room, but there was no sign that he was crying or even mourning the loss of his wife. He had come out of that room with all of the funeral arrangements made._

_And that was that. You never mentioned Caitlyn's mother to her father unless you were truly feeling cruel that day. He immediately became defensive and said things he didn't mean, which lead to things that Caitlyn didn't mean... And it was a huge mess._

_"Here Miss," the taxi driver said, looking back at the silently crying girl._

_"Thank you," she said quietly, handing him his money. _

_The taxi driver shook his head. No charge Miss," he said, and gave her an encouraging smile._

_Caitlyn smiled back as best as she could, before walking up to their apartment..._

Caitlyn couldn't hold in the tears that sprung from her eyes as she recalled the disaster of a night. Mitchie however, listened as Caitlyn told her what went on and finally spoke, "I'm sorry Caitlyn."

Caitlyn sighed. She had heard that phrase more than enough times in her life. "I'm sorry Caitlyn" was starting to get old. Still, she knew that from Mitchie it was sincere and for that, she was grateful. "Thanks Mitchie, but this time...I don't think sorry is enough."

Mitchie wished she could say something, or do something that would take her friend's pain away. "Caitlyn, I know that sorry might not be enough, but I am. Is there anything I can do?"

Caitlyn's tears subsided and she finally said, "Can you get rid of Tess Tyler for me?"

Mitchie wasn't laughing as she said, "I wish I could buddy, I wish I could."

"That makes two of us."

A/N: _Well, that's the end of our first chapter!!_ **And you all liked it, didn't you!?** _Of course they did. Why wouldn't they?_ **I don't know...hmm...I guess Undeniably's right! Well, drop us a review please, I know I'll appreciate it!** _And I'll appreciate it even more._ **Hey!** _Lol. I mean... We'll appreciate it the same?_ **Thank you, much better.** _Well, I think that's all for us!!_ **Yep! So review and...watch out for the next chapter! **_No, literally. Watch out, because it just might smack you in the face..._**only you would say something as corny as that...**

_**Alright, later guys!**_

_**-UndeniablyKinetic**_


End file.
